Love Is A Dangerous Thing
by strong man
Summary: Holly siad that Miles in love with him and he denies it,will he come to like Miles or not,the song"Criminal by Britney Spears inspired me to make this,if you don't like this then don't read it. Credit goes to Wolf Ghost Love for helping me with this
1. Mile's Planning

_**This is my first chapter of Love Is A Dangerous Thing, just thought of this pairing on Monday and their is also a song in here, it was the song that make me do this**_

_**Pairing: **_Miles Axlerod/Finn Mcmissile **(Slash)**

_**Rated: **_K+

_**No sex is happening in my Cars fics...sorry, I just don't get how cars can have sex with each other**_

_**Anyway on with the story**_

_**Hope you like it**_

_On The Plane_

Finn and Holly were flying to Italy. Holly noticed Finn looking at the window of the Plane.

"Finn, are you okay?" She asked with concern.

Finn didn't say anything

It would be a long trip to Italy, 125 miles to be exact.

When they landed the two exited the plane.

"Finn, what's wrong?" She asked again.

"It's nothing Holly...Anyway the mission is to make sure that Miles Axlerod isn't planning something again." He finally replied, sporting a stern look.

"Got it." She replied extending her wings, and starting to hover.

"We'll split up." He ordered.

"Got it." She responded.

"If we find anything suspicious, we'll meet back here." Finn said before they went their separate ways to search for him.

Finn first made his way to a shop, his eyes smoothing over the crowd for one car in particular.

Rounding another corner, Finn quickly backtracked when his target entered the flower shop.

Silently creeping forward, Finn hid himself near the entrance, listening in on the conversation taking place inside.

"Excuse me Ma'm, I like to get some flowers please." Miles politely stated.

"Of Course, Mister." The owner said.

"Thank you." He replied before driving around slowly.

Miles drove until he saw some pretty flowers, he picked the roses then he drove back to the owner.

"I like to get these." He said showing her the roses.

"Oh roses, looking for someone special." She asked giggling.

"Yes." He replied with a smile.

Miles Axlerod gave the owner the money.

"Thank you." She replied.

"You're welcome." He said.

He drove out of the shop with the flowers, going to make another stop.

Once he was out of sight Finn came out on the entrance.

"Those flowers must be a cloaking device." He said to himself.

Finn followed him, deciding to go into disguise mode in case one of the lemons recognize him following their leader.

Next Miles went onto a shop which was selling heart shaped boxed chocolates.

He grabbed the first box he saw and took it to the owner.

"Excuse me Ma'm, I like to buy this, please." He said getting the box.

"Sure." The owner replied.

Miles Axlerod gave her the money and she took it.

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome." He replied.

Upon driving out of the shop he bumped into an orange car with head and tail lights.

"Why hello, what's your name?l He asked smiling.

Not knowing how to respond, Finn said the first thing that came to mind, which oddly enough was a female name. He immediately regretted that decision.

"My name is Sandy, I just moved here." He said with accent.

"It's nice to meet you Sandy, I'm Mile Axlerod." He introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you too." He replied.

"So, do you mind if I show you around?" He attempted flirting with him.

Shocked at what he was hearing, Finn thought about it; deciding it would be nice to get to know him and most of all to find out what he was planning.

"Sure." He replied nervously.

"Great!" Miles said estatic.

Axlerod first drove them to Porto Corsa, then the two travelled to other places. The total trip took one hour.

When they finished, Miles proposed to take Sandy out for a drive, which was politely declined.

"No, but thanks for the tour, Miles." He said kindly.

"You're welcome." Miles replied.

Miles Axlerod suddenly drove up to him and met him in a kiss. Having little choice, Finn kissed back to protect his cover, yet he didn't want to come off as rude.

They both closed their eyes and kissed for about 45 seconds before they pulled away.

Miles licked his lips enjoying the taste, Finn didn't say a word; wanting to tell Holly the big news.

Finn drove off to tell Holly.

"Bye...Sandy." Miles said.

Back at Santa Ruotina by the fountain, Holly was waiting for Finn to return, with big news of her own about the lemons.

Finn saw Holly and rushed to her.

"Holly, you find anything?" He asked panting.

"Yes." Holly replied.

Holly pulled out her computer and looked up lemons. (bad guys)

"Just as I thought, the lemons are forming up for revenge." She announced shocked.

She closed her computer.

"We can't let that happen." She said to her partner.

"But where are we going to find another spy, Mater's gone." He pointed out.

"True, but I think we can do it on our own." She said with confidence.

"I sure hope you're right, Holly." He sighed out.

"Enough about my news, what's yours?" She asked.

"Miles was buying flowers and chocolate, I bumped into him in disguise mode. He thought I was a girl...I did choose a bad name "Sandy". The worst part was that he took me on a tour and kissed me afterwards. What does it mean?"

"Hmm, I think I can explain that." She said with a wide smile.

Holly pulled up her computer again and looked up Miles Axlerod, finding what his plans were. She giggled at and she found what he was doing.

"Holly, what's so funny?" He asked sternly.

"Don't you get it Finn, the flowers, chocolate and to top it all off a kiss, he's in love with you." She replied laughing.

Finn was taken aback.

"Impossible, I'd rather not bother with love." He retorted angrily.

"Guess he's not all bad." She said pulling beside her partner.

"Yeah, we can't take any chances and if it is love then it's obviously a trick or a set up." He said taking deep severity in his words.

"Well, according to my calculations (aka computer), he left the lemons so he might be good after all. Just give him a chance, you might come to like him, like when I first met Mater." She pointed out.

"Fine." He grunted.

_**Finn thinks Holly is playing a joke on him by saying Miles is in love with him, is she right or is she wrong, find out in the next chapter**_

_**Please review**_


	2. The Truth comes out

_**This is my second chapter of Love Is A Dangerous Thing**_

_**Pairing: **_Miles Axlerod/Finn Mcmissle** (Slash)**

_**Rated: **_T

After Finn and Holly's serious discussion, Holly decided to make a bit of small talk.

"You know, Finn you need to cut loose, have a little fun." She teased.

"Is that so?" He asked.

"Yes, you always get way too serious when we have missions all the time." She pointed out.

"I do not!" He argued.

"Yes you do...you need to go easy on yourself, like me and Mater." She rebutted

Finn groaned.

"I guess you're right but what about you?" He asked showing his softer side and worried about Holly's concern.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine on my own, now go enjoy yourself, you need to take some time off." She said taking the leader role.

Holly drove off to find out what the lemons were up to.

Finn drove off as well, to start his break. He became hungry and drove to a place where headlights were available.

Just before going in he pulled into a corner and put on his disguise. He rolled into the shop and asked for a good restaurant, to get a response of "I don't know" to his disappointment.

As he rolled out the door he bumped into Miles again.

"Oh, hello Sandy." He greeted, happy to see her.

"Hello, Miles." Finn replied giving a fake smile.

"So, you were looking for someplace to eat?" He asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Well...you're in luck, I know a place!" He said happily.

"Where?" He questioned shocked.

"At Gaston's, a five-star restaurant, follow me." He replied before driving off.

Finn wondered if this was a date or not. He didn't want to tell him that he was really a man or that he was in love, which would've been a lie; but he had a mission to finish, which meant he couldn't risk blowing his cover so he had to go with him to find out.

Miles momentarily stopped in the middle of the street and backed up.

"You coming?" He asked backing up and looking at her.

"Y-Yeah." He said trying not to stutter.

Miles Axelrod waited for Finn to drive to his side.

Once Finn was at his side, Miles took his tire and they both drove to the restaurant.

Finn still thought that he was planning something evil, but couldn't think of what.

Twenty minutes of driving later, they made it to the restaurant.

When they got to the door, Miles opened the door for her.

"Ma'dam." He said bowing.

"Thank you, Miles." He replied smiling.

The owner greeted them as they came in.

"Welcome to Gaston." Said the owner.

The owner studied the two and smiled.

"You are on a date I see." The owner observed.

"Yes." He replied nervously.

"I knew it," He thought. "But I can't make a scene, not now, it'll have to wait till Miles and I are alone."

"Come, let me show you two to your table." She said, leading them out the back door to the couples only area.

The owner picked out the candle set table and drove them to it. Shortly after she went to go get the two drinks.

"I'll go get you two some oil." She said.

"Thank you." He replied to the owner.

The owner drove off, leaving the two to talk.

"I think I've held on to this long enough." The former lemon said.

Miles Axelrod pulled out the flowers from his back and gave them to his girlfriend.

Soon after, the owner came out with some oil and one plate of spaghetti. She set them on the table

"Enjoy." She said before going inside.

The two had the oil first, Sandy didn't like the oil at first but she got used to it.

After finishing, they moved onto the spaghetti. That was when Miles had an idea in the back of his mind.

"Let's eat." He said.

Sandy nodded and they began eating.

After they finished their spaghetti, Miles noticed the food on her mouth.

"Uh, Sandy you got some food on your lips." He pointed out with a little smile.

Miles began to lick at her mouth until Sandy stopped him in the time that his tongue just touched her lips.

"I can't do this anymore." He said giving up.

"What do you mean, Sandy?" Miles asked in confusion.

"I've been hiding in this disguise." He replied with a sigh.

"What are you talking about?" He asked giving a fake laugh.

Finn took another sigh closing his eyes; he changed back into his original blue body and opened his eyes again.

Miles was shocked that he was a man.

"Finn, Finn McMissile!" He said frightened.

"Yeah, it's me " He said with a serious face.

Miles was shocked at that, he couldn't believe he had kissed a man but at the same time didn't feel grossed out or disgusted.

"Okay spill it Miles what are you planning?" He asked getting his gun ready.

"Me...I'm not planning anything." He replied in denial.

"Really?" He said not buying a word he said.

"Yes." Miles confessed in honesty.

Miles sighed and drove up to Finn.

"Look Finn...I really messed up, I just wanted to start a new life...I guess what I'm trying to say it that I'm sorry, I want to change my ways." He explained with remorse.

Finn looked at him and sympathized.

"You really are sorry, aren't you?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." Miles said looking straight at him hoping for forgiveness.

"Well, if you really are sorry then why are you still with your fellow lemons?" He asked.

"What makes you say that?" Miles asked nervously.

"Wait, I'm confused...what do you mean?" Finn responded still pointing his gun at him.

"What I mean is that after spending time in jail, I thought about starting a new life...the good life." He explained.

"What about the Lemons?" He said feeling guilty and putting away his gun.

"I ditched them at the jail." He said smiling.

Finn finally understood him, he now knew what he had been though and was glad to hear that he was good.

"Uh Finn, there's another thing you should know..." Miles started looking down and blushing.

"What's that?" He asked.

"I'm gay and just so you know I knew it was you the whole time, I just went along with your plan." He pointed out.

"How did you know?" He asked with a smile.

"Your voice, it sounded just like the last time we met." He replied driving up to him.

"Darn, I forgot about that." He said to himself.

"Wait a sec…how are you gay?" He asked not understanding.

"Like I said, I knew it was you." He responded, clearing it up for him.

Finn and Miles smiled for a second before it faded, they stared into each other's eyes and they both inched closer towards one another; lips pursing as they moved closer. They were about a second and an inch away from meeting until Finn's headphone began ringing, forcing the two to split apart.

Holly's voice came in through the headset briefly before a quick disconnect.

"Finn, report back here, over."

"I got to go." He said feeling the chat was cut short, he was just starting to like him.

"Will I ever see you again?" Miles asked.

Finn planted a quick kiss on his cheek before driving off. "We'll see about that."

**_Finn finally found love, even though he didn't search for it._**


	3. All's Fair In Love and war

_**This is my third chapter of Love Is A Dangerous Thing, sorry I took so long but I was busy with testing but it's all okay now cause it's over now**_

_**Pairing: **_Miles Axelrod/Finn Mcmissile** (Slash)**

_**Rated:**_K+

Finn Mcmissile drove to Santa Ruotina where Holly was waiting. He rode up to her panting.

"Finn, what's wrong?" She asked seeing the flushed look on his face.

"I have big news to tell you!" He exclaimed with joy, piquing Holly's interest.

"I was wrong about Miles Axlerod, you were right." He admitted.

"Did you find out info about him?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"It's more than that, he was very sweet to me. First we went on a date and-" he started before getting cut off by Holly.

"Wait…you were on a date with Miles Axlerod?" She asked in disbelief.

"Well it wasn't actually a date...I blew my cover and he found out who I really am." He replied blushing (though he was not known to blush.)

"Then what happened?" She asked thinking it wasn't just news.

"I'll just cut to the chase- He knew it was me all along and admitted he was gay and- look bottom is that-" Finn paused closing his eyes, calming himself down before he continued. "I'm also gay."

Holly was shocked but smiled and gave him a single nod as if she was already aware.

"Wait…I'm confused...have you known that I was gay?" He questioned.

"Yes." She replied with a few more nods.

"Well, since you have known...I wanted to tell you that Miles asked if he would ever see me again, to which I replied, 'We'll see about that.' "

"And?" She said waiting for the rest of it.

"I decided I'll go back to him." He replied finding himself already starting to miss him.

There was an awkward silence between them; Holly did say that he should take a vacation, but didn't expect him to be so quick in making his decision.

"Okay enough about my news, what about you?" He asked, trying to contain his excitement.

Holly froze up hearing him utter those words.

"Is something wrong, Holly?" He asked calming down.

"You have to warn Miles Axlerod!" She panicked.

"What's wrong?!" He asked with worry.

"My computer informed me that the lemons just broke out of jail!"

Finn's mouth gaped.

"No." He said softly.

"Yeah."

Finn was not going to let this happen to him, especially after he finally found love. He inhaled sharply.

"Holly, I need you to fly up and stop the lemons at all costs." He ordered sternly.

Holly spread out her flight gear and took off.

Finn drove to Miles Axelrod at top speed.

Meanwhile, the vehicle was residing within his home at the time, before Finn had left he disclosed the location of his residence with him.

Finn drove 25 miles to Miles' house, he immediately knocked on the door with his tire when he reached his destination.

Finn rushed into the home as soon as Miles Axlerod opened the door.

Finn shut the door behind him and began to sputter out what seemed to be nonsense in a panic.

"Finn…Finn, you need you slow down and say what you need to say clearly." He said trying to calm his possible boyfriend down.

Finn took a deep breath, calming himself.

"Miles, you are in danger." He warned him staring directly in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" He asked in confusion.

"The lemons broke out of jail." He explained.

"WHAT?!" He exclaimed in shock and disbelief

"Now don't panic. I'll tell you what, I'll stay with you for protection." He offered wholeheartedly.

Miles Axlerod's heart started to beat twice as fast, but knowing the greatest spy ever was with in there he wasn't as terrified.

Finn smiled and drove up to him in a longing kiss.

The two remained locked for 25 minutes, until they broke for air.

Finn Mcmissile and Miles Axlerod were now officially a couple.

Finn had an idea and took Miles's tire.

"Where are we going?" He asked curiously.

"To meet a friend of mine." The spy car answered with a smile.

Miles began thinking of his former fellow lemons

"But what if the lemons are roaming the streets?" He asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'm here to protect you." He replied before giving him a passionate kiss. Miles briefly closed his eyes in the embrace.

"Okay." He said slightly nervously.

Finn smiled as he opened the door and lead them outside.

"Wait...shouldn't you get in your disguise mode or something?" He alerted his lover.

Finn stopped realizing he was right, turning around he looked Miles in the eyes.

"Good idea." He said changing into his disguise.

"Perfect, let's go." Miles said happily.

Finn nodded and lead the way, Miles following close behind.

They passed all the stores that he went into earlier.

When they came to Santa Ruotina Finn noticed Holly wasn't there.

The searched around for her for some minutes before Finn contacted Holly over his microphone.

"Holly...come in." He started in a Holly's voice was heard from the other end.

"Yes." She replied quietly.

"I need you to report back here." He said wanting her to personally meet someone.

"Got it, just hold on, I'm atop the lemons' headquarters." She whispered back.

She was parked on top of a viewing pane on the roof; looking in she saw the lemons, scheming a plan.

"Okay first we need a plan, any ideas?" The new leader of the lemons asked looking over the group.

"How about we get the police to chase us and lead them to Miles Axlerod for betraying us?" Grem suggested.

Professor Z drove to him. "You idiot-" He started; pausing himself, he thought about the plan.

Grem flinched, expecting a beating.

"That's actually not a bad idea." He finished lowering his tire. Grem recovered with a sigh of relief.

"Okay everyone gather around." He ordered. Immediately the lemons swarmed him.

"All in favor that Miles Axlerod dies say Aye." Professor Z offered, clearly expressing his hate for the traitor.

Everyone unanimously approved the idea with a single "Aye!" Before cheering.

Outside, Holly gasped listening in. She hadn't calculated her weight upon the glass and heard an unexpected crack. Having no time to brace herself, she plummeted down, crashing in the center of the circle of lemons, almost blacking out.

Professor Z smiled evilly. "Well...well...look at what we got boys…change of plans we get Finn to come to us!" He said triumphantly.

Holly gasped in fear as everyone swarmed her. She lost consciousness; twenty-three minutes later she woke up to find a strip of strong-tape covering her mouth.

Holly screamed in panic, only to have them muffled by the tape. The new leader of the lemons drove up to her with a devious smirk on his face.

"Okay Holly...you're going to call Finn and tell him that you're at the Lemon's headquarters." Professor Z ordered as he motioned for Grem to point a gun at her face. He ripped the tape from her mouth.

The entire time Holly was wishing Mater was there to save her but, she knew he was residing in his home.

Grem grinded his teeth. "Now talk!" He commanded.

Tears ran from her eyes as she turned on her microphone.

Meanwhile back at Santa Ruotina, Finn and his boyfriend were waiting for Holly to show up, only to receive a message from her.

"Finn, I found the lemons headquarters. It's just cross the Tyre Bridge, take a left then a right " He said though her tears.

"Holly, where are you?" He asked.

The line went silent as Professor Z re-covered her mouth with the tape.

Finn turned to Miles Axlerod, with a deep worry upon on his face.

"Finn...what's wrong?" He asked, deeply concerned for the worst.

"The lemons got Holly, we _have_ to rescue her." He replied with a stern glare.

"Right!" He agreed.

"You think your up for a little mission?" He asked.

Miles kissed him lightly in reply, he gave a nod once they broke apart.

"Okay...let's go!" He said before the two took off.

_**A/N: Holly got caught, will Finn and Miles save her before it's too late?**_

_**Oh and just to let you know, Finn is now gay with the former leader of the lemons Miles Axelrod**_

_**Also please review this**_


	4. To The Resuse

**_This is my fourth chapter of Love Is A Dangerous Thing, this is also my comeback chapter_**

**_We last saw that Finn was wrong about Miles and now him and Miles are now an official couple but Holly got captured, Will Finn and Miles be able to save heron time?_**

**_Pairing:_ **Miles Axlerod/Finn Mcmissile** (Slash)**

**_Rated:_ **K +

Finn and Miles were driving passed all the places they stopped by earlier at high speeds side by side.

"Stay close to me." He said to Miles in a firm yet gentle tone, he nodded and pulled closer to him as they cleared through a crowd of cars.

Meanwhile Grem was looking out for the spy, spotting the two off in the distance so he went to warn Professor Z.

"Well...it look's like your friends are here to save you...no matter." He mocked.

"Grem, Acer...take her to the secret lair." He ordered as he drove off.

"NOOO...please!" She pleaded through her tears seeing that she was still young then the two of them escorted her to the secret lair, where she was tied down.

"Shh...it'll all be over soon enough." Acer said as drove very slowly around her while Grem hooked her up with the fuel "Allinol ". Professor Z's plan was to despose of the agent himself, what happens when cars fueled with Allinol are exposed to an electro-magnetic pulse.

"Please...I'll do anything." She begge for mercy but it was no use

"Hmmmm let me think...NO!" Grem laughed evilly right in front of her

Note that Holly never had been as scared as she was currently and was very brave, but feared death

Grem parked himself by the lever awaiting orders

"Pull the lever to 50%." The leader ordered and he nodded pulling the lever; resulting in Holly's frame trembling, followed by her tires spinning as fast as she could go.

Meanwhile, Finn and Miles spotted the lair where the held Holly prisoner, as they approached they were cut off by an angry Professor Z.

"Professor Z." Miles glared as he was now a main enemy

"You!" He spat, standing his ground eying the two with growling teeth

"What have you done with Ms. Shiftwell?" Finn demanded aiming his gun, ready to fire.

"Don't worry...she's safe...for now..." He said before driving off laughing evilly making Finn growl

"Miles go save Holly...I'll go after Professor Z!" He ordered with force but eased up on his last words

Miles nodded but drove up to him, kissing his cheek letting him know how much he loved him

"Be safe Finn...I love you." He said as he drove towards the lair with power making Finn blushed lightly and drove after Professor Z as he promised himself

In the lair, Grem and Acer laughed as they inched the lever down further but before they pulled it to the point of fatality, Miles came bursting though the door, interrupting them in the process

"Miles?" Grem gave the former leader a death glare.

"Let Holly go!" Miles demanded angrily sounding like a solider at war

"And what if we don't...huh." Acer sarcastically asked smirking.

Miles pulled out four pairs of medal on his wheels causing the two lemons to go into shock to see that equipment on him; the only car they've seen those on were...Finn McMissle, That's right, he has been training with him before the rescue

Holly stared at Miles in relief

"You okay, Holly?" He asked staring down the two lemons

"I'm fine." She replied panting but still recovering from the pain she experienced

Miles quickly drove between the two, kicking out his front and back tires diagonally. The lemons were immediately sent back into stacks of boxes.

Meanwhile outside, Finn had finally caught up to Professor Z and cornered the lemon leader.

"Your time has come Professor Z...surrender now and there won't be any harm!" He said preparing his taser.

"No...got anything else for me?" He retorted sarcastically with a heavy eye roll.

"Just one." He replied as he shot wires onto him, immediately Finn sent a powerful electric shock; causing Professor Z's tires to deflate.

"You're finished Professor Z...now I gotta save Holly!" He quickly said before departing the scene.

Professor Z tried hopping away; hearing sirens near, he hopped faster. Inevitably he was surrounded by cops pointing guns.

He panted as they closed in on him. One of the cops placed a boot on his tire, preventing any chances of an unlikely escape. Immediately he was escorted to prison.

In the lair, Miles was getting rammed by Grem and Acer.

"This is for betraying us!" Grem kicked him from his left side

"And this is for teaming up with Finn McMissle!" Acer rammed his other

Miles spun out, crashing into a wall and nearly losing consciousness.

Grem and Acer backed up to the other side of the room, their tires screeched with much gas as they charged towards him at full speed.

"You're finished Miles Axlerod!" The two called out in unison.

Miles shut his eyes, wishing for the torment to end. Suddenly, his knight in shining armor crashed through the wall, screaming and firing his guns like a maniac.

"Finn!" Holly called out happily then Grem and Acer charged at the spy.

"Finn, behind you!" She warned as she saw Acer beginning to ram his back but seeing the two approach in his rear-view mirrors Finn reversed. Activating his magnetic wheels, he grabbed the two and chucked them across the room, smashing them together against the wall causing massive pain

Finn quickly rushed over to Holly and undid the hook-up to the Allinol tank.

After being freed from the near death-trap, Holly rushed towards Miles Axlerod to see how bad he was damaged. He was in poor shape.

"We need to take him to a hospital!" She frantically spouted to Finn and a deep guilt fell over the spy. _"How could I have let this happen?_" H thought.

Grem and Acer groaned trying to make a hasty retrea but Holly noticed them and quickly devised a plan.

"Finn, get Miles outta here. I'll deal with these two." She said taking charge again

"Ms. Shiftwell?" He questioned as he backed up think they she talked about suicide

"Just go. I'll hold them off for as long as I can." She ordered not looking at them

Finn worried that she might be killed knew that she would be able to handle herself since she was still a kid. He told Miles to follow him as he activated his grappling hook like what he did to Mater aand towed the damaged vehicle outside.

Holly had the two wrapped in her wires and shocked them, by the time they recovered Holly had already left the building. Their eyes scanned around for the stealthy spy.

"She's gone." Grem sighed in relief.

"That was easy...now we can-" Acer started before getting a nudge to the tire from Grem.

Cop cars surrounded the two with guns aimed at their bodies.

_"Ah crap."_ Grem thought as they were soon booted and escorted out of the building.

"This time you will not escape." One cop said triumphantly.

"Yeah, We'll have you locked up tight." Another officer cosigned after his friend

A single tear ran down Finn's eyes as he realized just how much damage the electric car suffered. It was odd to him though, feeling this type of sadness but it was an appropriate response in this type of situation so he called over a cop but later think they their arrest him again

"Is there a problem?" The officer asked approaching him.

"Please, can you point me to nearest hospital...Miles Axlerod- he's hurt really bad!" Finn asked holding back his tears.

"Miles Axlerod? He's one of the most wanted!" The officer claimed.

"Please...he's changed, and if you don't believe me then come with me." He offered to make a deal with the officer they he's turned over a new leaf

The cop car thought it over briefly before nodding and giving a smile without knowing he will get in trouble when he gets back to the station cause he was at the top life

"Okay. I'll go with you...just let me go tell the others" He said backing up and going to his team

Finn nodded and awaited the cop car's return while comforting his first and only lover

"Don't worry...we'll get help!" He comforted as he kissed Miles' cheek.

The cop car returned with the other's approval to not arrest him

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Sure!" He said as he hooked up Miles for another towing. They all drove off towards the hospital; the cop still wary of the damaged vehicle in question as he had his eyes on him he whole time

**_Well here it is...hope you enjoy this as much as I did while making this_**

**_More chapters coming and remember to review this_**


End file.
